


Get Well Soon

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I live for prompts, and I found some awesome ones in my inbox over at Tumblr<br/>The lovely Yuuwaku gave me:<br/>"Richard caught the flu and Lee nurses him back to health."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuwaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/gifts).



> Don't own any one or anything. This is fiction. Just for Fun. My profit is your comments and kudos.
> 
> This is absolute fluffy goodness.

“I am not sick.” Richard says, his eyes teary, his nose dripping, and his skin positively green.

He feels a little woozy, but the dog needs a walk, and he’s almost out the door when Lee leans on it, using the two extra inches (not to mention healthy state) to tower over Richard in the way he always hated. 

“You’re not sick, huh?”

“I’m fine.” Richard says before letting out a sneeze that scared Carl.

“Ok.” Lee says, not moving from the door. “But if you’re going outside, you might want to put on your other shoe.”

Richard looked down, and Lee was right, he was missing a shoe. 

“I should have caught that.”

“You’re really sick.”

“I might be a little sick.”

Lee kissed him on his (sweaty) forehead and took Carl’s leash out of his hands, wrapping an arm around him and guiding him to the bedroom.

“Why don’t you take a nice, warm bath? I’ll walk Carl and come back to get you all settled in.”

Richard sighed. He hated being sick, it drove him crazy to be incapacitated, made him feel weak… Actually, he felt really weak. Lee walked him to the bathroom and started the tub, throwing in some bath salts. 

“Ugh, Lee. No salts.” Richard hated the floraly scents, he had no idea why Lee had to buy the stuff.

“Shhhh.” he said, throwing in more bath salts and checking the temperature. “Get in.” He turned on the shower radio to the classical station as Richard stripped and got in the bath.

When he was settled, Lee kissed his forehead again, and gave him a squeeze on the shoulder before pulling out a towel and his own favorite fluffy robe.

“I’ll be back in 15 minutes.” he said. “Lay down when you’re ready.”

Richard was too nauseous to do anything other than nod and relax into the bath. After a few minutes, his muscles finally started to unclench, and he had to hand it to Lee, the bath salts had certainly done their job. 

He wasn’t counting, but Lee was gone for at least half an hour, and Richard didn’t want to admit how much he had to struggle to hoist himself out of their rather large and luxurious bath tub. He put on the robe, it still smelled like Lee and he wrapped it tighter around his shoulders, almost as good as a hug. 

He went into the bedroom and pulled on pajamas- no use in pretending he was going to be up for anything today anyways- and then pulled the robe back on and went to lay down on the couch.

When Lee got back, he was carrying a paper bag. He’d gone down the block to get supplies. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Richard said as Lee pulled out still steaming hot chicken noodle soup.

“Sure I did.” Lee responds, pouring the soup into a bowl, and bringing it out to Richard. “I thought I told you to lay down when you got out of your bath.”

“I’m not going to get my sick germs all over the bed, Lee.”

“You’ll feel a lot better in bed.”

“You’ll get sick, too.”

“I’m a big boy. I can handle it.”

“Let me finish this first.”

“Fair enough. I got you something else.”

“Please say it’s not food.”

“Alka seltzer. And Sprite. And advil.”

“Why are you so good to me?”

“Because you deserve it.”

Lee wrapped his arm around Richard’s shoulder, and Richard smiled. Maybe he did deserve it.


End file.
